The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The duodenoscope is a medical device used in a variety of endoscopic procedures, including endoscopic retrograde cholangiopancreatography (ERCP). In an ERCP, a physician inserts the duodenoscope into a patient's mouth, through the patient's gastrointestinal (GI) tract, and into the duodenum until the distal end of the duodenoscope is positioned near the papilla of Vater, a small mound-like structure that acts as the entrance from the common bile duct and pancreatic duct into the duodenum. The physician then uses a variety of tools and accessories that are passed through a lumen in the duodenoscope to access the common bile duct or pancreatic duct through the papilla of Vater.
However, the duodenoscope suffers from several design issues. For example, due to the location of the papilla of Vater and shape of the duodenoscope, the endoscope tools or accessories must be bent sharply at (or sometimes more than) 90 degree angles at the distal end of the duodenoscope, which results in significant friction between the tools and duodenoscope and accompanying force transmission loss. Therefore, the accessories must be durable enough to withstand this sharp bend and the physician must apply a greater force to continue to advance the tools than is desired. Further, the built-in camera system of the duodenoscope is side-facing, making it difficult for novices and even experienced physicians to navigate the duodenoscope through the GI tract. Also, traditional duodenoscopes only have one accessory channel, making the use of multiple accessories time intensive and cumbersome. Additionally, duodenoscopes are difficult to clean, which may result in inadequate cleaning of the device after use and potential bacterial contamination of patients during subsequent use of the duodenoscope.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an endoscope system that eliminates or lessens the force transmission losses of traditional duodenoscopes. Further, increased and easier maneuverability of an endoscope system through and within the GI tract is desired. It is also desirable to provide an endoscope system that is easy to clean or is disposable.